Legendary Snake Princess, The 6th Hokage
by ChojisGirl
Summary: When he first met her, Naruto thought she was a boy. That didn't help much that Heartly wore a long red trench coat that she got from her idol and the same person that made her the 6th hokage. What will Naruto do when he finds out who she really is.
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Heartly Haruno, and I would like to tell you a little about myself. I am a 14-year-old girl with pink hair and golden snake-like eyes. My little sister's name is Sakura Haruno. Yes I know, the annoying pink-headed girl who always chases after Sasuke Uchiha. But hey she's family. And you can tell that we have the same mom but not the same dad. You see 2 years before Sakura was born my mom was dating an Uchiha. They did have sexual inter course a couple of times but on the same day after they had some fun Orochimaru came when my mom was all alone in her house. He raped her and then when she found out she was pregnant with his, Orochimaru, child. Her boyfriend left her when he found out and then she meet Sakura's dad. He treated me like I was his own child. He doesn't care that I am Orochimaru's heir or that I'm the strongest person in the world. I can surpass any ninja all across the lands. I have meet the forth hokage before he died. I was 2 years old when he made me the 6th hokage. My parents where so proud of me. When I was 5 I graduated from the ninja academy. I was a student under Anko but when I turned 6 I became a student under the lendgendary sanin Tsunade. While we where traveling I met a boy named Deidara. I was 10 and he was 14 when we had sex. I did have a baby and her name is Nana. 2 years after that I had my second daughter and I named her Yaya. Nana and Yaya are now 4 and 2. Well I guess I should tell you about my self and get on with the story in the present day.


	2. Chapter 2

You where standing at some what of a distance away form the battle your sensai and some othere people where haveing with your _**father**__._ You wanted to go in and help, but you knew that if sensai needed the help or it was getting too dangerus, that you would step in. It was getting to that point really soon. You had reconized the blond kid that had come with that idot pervert Jiraiya. It was Naruto Uzumaki, otherwise known as the 4th's son to you. The 4th Hokage had told you that Jiraiya was the one that gave naruto his name and that made him his god father. He had also told you that if and when Jiraiya died, that you would be his god mother nomatter what age you where. Kabuto was just about to stab Naruto when you steped in. You grabed Naruto and jumped a little bit away from Kabuto.**"Who are you?"** Naruto asked as he looked up at looked down at him thru your sunglasses and said nothing. _**'This guy was fast. Just who is he? And what is up with all of the red?'**_ Naruto thought. You looked back up at Kabuto. **"Who the hell are you?!"** Kabuto screamed at you. **"Kabuto!!"**_**He**_ yelled. I glared at him, my fater, Orochimaru. **"Remember what I have told you before? Do not kill my**_**heir**_**.****"** My father yelled at his right hand man, Kabuto.**"Heir?"** Naruto said as he looked at me. It seem's that the only people that know that you are a girl your my sensai, Shizune, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and your daughter's. Naruto and Jiraiya where clueless and think your a guy. Boy where they in for a **surprise**when your jacket comes off. You jumped away for Naruto and towards Kabuto in atack mode. You punched Kabuto in the face and the force shatered his glasses and broke his nose sveral times. You turned and started to walk back to Naruto. Once Kabuto relised what happened, he secretly stuck some exploseve tages on the bottom of your jacket. You senced him coming towards you but you didn't know about the tags. **"Hey!! Watch out!!"** Naruto and Jiraiya yelled. **"My lady! There are exploding tag's on your jacket!!"** Shizune yelled. You ripped your jacket off just as the tags exploded and there was dust all around you. Nobody could see what happened to you.

[IMG].[/IMG]


	3. Chapter 3

As the smoke from the paper bomb cleared, I could feel eyes on me. My red sandals where the first thing to show that I was still standing. My _father_ and sensei knew that a simple paper bomb couldn't hurt me, let alone kill me. I knew who Naruto was even though he doesn't know me. Naruto was the son of the man I looked up to. The very one that believed in me, stood up for me and said that I was good and not evil. He was the very man that made me the 6th hokage. He knew that by the time I was old enough to take on my duties as hokage, that there would be a 5th to show me what I needed to know and do. Before the 4th died he told me, when I was four, that I would be Naruto's godmother. I wasn't going to let my _father_ and Kabuto hurt him. As my leg's started to show I knew that now Jiraya was now looking. They thought I was a guy. But what guy would have slender feminine legs like mine? I was the envy of most girls for reason's they where going to find out. My _father_ was going to be surprised to. My short red skirt and my uncovered stomach where revealed and just as quickly as it did, I made the rest of the smoke disappear and I could feel Jiraya was checking me out. I turned half way to face him and Naruto. A smirk played on my lips as the sun sparkled off the black lipstick. It was of no surprise to me of how Jiraya was going to react. I wore a red mini skirt that showed off my wide hips, with really short black shorts on underneath. I had fishnets that started 3inches below my skirt and my red ninja sandals. But the most shocking trait of all, that makes every flat woman jelous, was the black tube top that covered my double D sized chest. **"You mean the guy that was in the red coat was really a girl!"** Naruto yelled. **"Now that is a woman's body."** Jiraya said. **"You both seriously thought I was a boy? I feel insulted. And after all the trouble I went to to actually know who the two of you are and save you."** I said with some sarcasm and a fake pout. **"Who the hell are you!?"** Kabuto yelled. I turned to him **"You should know who I am if you are the right hand man to **_**him**_**."** I said as I pointed to Orochimaru. **"I am his only ****heir**** after all."** I said as I pulled my sunglasses off my face to revile purple eye shadow, the same color that is above Orochimaru's eyes, above golden snake eyes.


	4. SpecialHeartly's past

I remember watching him from affar. He was always at the training grounds with his students. I always thought it was funny how for half of the lesson, he was so serious looking. But I would start to laugh when his students looked as if they were about to pee their pants, he would put on this goofy grin. It always reminded me of a fox. And not to mention he was very nice and friendly with everyone in the village.

The Fourth Hokage was a man worth giving respect to. I looked up to him ever since he told the older kids to stop picking on me because I was different. I mean yeah I had pink hair, but what Haruno doesn't? It was my eyes that made the adult's fear me and the children make fun of me. I didn't get the gorgeous pale green eyes that my mother has, but the hideous golden snake like eyes that my _father_ has.

It was one day in the spring when I was playing in the park. I may have only been two, but I knew how to fight. My daddy started to teach me when I asked him if he would. No one seemed to want to bother me any way. They where so scared that if they did something bad to me then I would run off to my _father_ and then come back to kill them all. But I wasn't so lucky on this particular day because none of the parents were at the park and it was jus academy students there. Including me. I wasn't scared though.

Some of the girls gave me dirty looks, as if saying "What are you doing here you monster?" I just ignored the looks while I was on the swings. But the girls were the least of my problems then. It was the boy's that actually came up to me. They surrounded the swing that I was on so that I couldn't run away. "I don't see why the Hokage's are letting a freak like you stay alive." One of them had said. "They should have killed you as soon as you were born. Or better yet, have kicked you and your family out of the village." Another said.

For soon to be genin, they were pretty brutal with their comments. I just sat there and said nothing. It wasn't too long after some girls threw dirt at me when **he** showed up. "Why are you picking on a little girl? It's not her fault for looking different from you. Everyone is different. Calling her a freak is like saying that the Hyuga clan and the Uchiha clan is the same thing and that they are weak", He had told them, "and just think, to her you all could be the freaks because you don't look like her. Did you ever think of that?" It was as if God had answered my prayers and sent someone to stop all the taunting that I was always receiving.

Ever since that day Minato Namikaze had become my role model and I wanted to be as strong as him when I got older. He and his wife Kushina Uzumaki had became part off my family. I was always hanging around Minato and watching him train his team. They even let me practice with them sometimes. That is when it wasn't too dangerous for me and when they weren't on missions. When they went on missions I would spend time with Kushina when she wasn't busy. When there was no one to play with, I would ether go to the Hyuga compound and play with my best friend Kya. When she wasn't training with her dad. Or I would go to the Uchiha compound and bug Itachi. He always had an annoyed face but I knew he had fun playing with me.

I remember after my baby sister Sakura was born, that Minato and the Third Hokage had me in their office. The Third Hokage looked unsure about something. I didn't know what it was. But Minato had that goofy grin on his face. "Did I do something wrong?" I had asked. I was two and a half. I couldn't help being curious and ask a lot of questions. "You didn't do anything wrong Heartly," Minato started, " I'm going to let you in on a little secret. This is for when you are old enough to take over." "Take over what?" I asked. "When you take over as Hokage. You are going to be known as the sixth Hokage Heartly. You are strong and smart, I know this because I watch you train with my students. Plus everyone that is scared of you or doesn't like you will have to respect you as their leader one day." Minato said.

When I went to the training grounds, I found Kakashi, Rin, and Obito practicing their Jutsu's. I ran over to them with a grin on my face. "Guess what guys!" I had yelled. They turned their attention to me. "What is it squirt?" Obito had asked. I always hated that nickname he gave me. "I'm a higher ranking ninja than you are Uchiha, so you better respect me." I told him. "What do you mean Heartly? How are you a higher rank if you aren't even in the academy yet?" Kakashi asked me. Rin walked over and picked me up. It sucks to be short and light. "Minato and the Third Hokage told that I'm the sixth Hokage now." I said excitedly. And to think I was shocked when I herd the news. I came back a week later and they were still in the same positions that I left them in.

"So your really the Hokage now?" Itachi asked me. I looked up from playing with his baby brother Sasuke to nod my head. I liked how Sasuke was only four months younger than Sakura. I'm hoping that they become friends, as they got older. The news about me becoming the sixth Hokage had spread around fast. The people around the village would now watch me when I played or I was training in our front yard with daddy. They were starting to respect me for the knowledge and strength that I had possessed. And that was more than what a normal two year old should have.

They could see now that I would never run off and join my _father_. I know what he did to my mommy and I don't like it. So Sakura and I share her daddy and he loves me just as much as he loves his own daughter. He helped my mommy raise me ever since I was born. So if anything he is my true daddy and not Orochimaru. The Third Hokage had told me stories about his old team. The ones that became the legendary Sannin. My _father_ Orochimaru was one of them. No one ever expected him to be evil. That and raping my mother just so he had an heir. I'm mad at him for doing that to my mother and some day I'm going to kill him for doing that.

When I went to visit Kushina, I was shocked. "Your as big as a watermelon!" I yelled. She was eight months pregnant with her and Minato's baby. They wouldn't tell me if it was a boy or girl yet. She just chuckled and took me into the kitchen for some cookies. I noticed an older guy with white hair sitting at their dinning room table. If I remembered correctly from the description the Third Hokage gave me, that is one of the Sannin Jiraiya. I heard Minato talking to him about some character in a book that the white haired man wrote.

"Come on, don't say that." I heard Minato say in the dinning room. "I thought it was great! Each chapter really seems like a page or your own life, sensei. It almost reads like an autobiography." "Yeah, but… it didn't sell at all. Maybe I should try and sex up the sequel a little… that's my real forte, after all." I noticed Kushina flinch as the other man mentioned the word sex. Then she looked down at me, like she didn't know if I would ask what sex was. "The way the protagonist refused to give up, even at the end… that was really cool. He's just like you sensei." Minato said. When Kushina put some cookies on a plate, I grabbed one and started to eat it. While I was eating, I listened to what the two men where saying.

"Heheh… you think so?" "Actually, I was thinking…" "Hm?" "We want to raise our child to be a shinobi like the one in your book!" I looked at Kushina's belly. She always told me that the baby that was in there could tell when I was coming or when I was here because it would calm down. She said that it was always moving around and kicking, but when I got here it was like I have a calming aura that put's it to sleep. "That's thy we've decided to name him after the main character in your book. What do you think?" "A-Are you sure about this? It's just a random name I came up with it while I was eating some ramen-" "Naruto," Kushina said as she walked out into the dinning room, "it's a beautiful name." When she finished, she looked at her baby. "Kushina…" the man had said. I stayed in the kitchen while the grown ups talked, plus I wanted to finish my cookies.

"Hahaha… hoo boy… if I name him, that makes me his godfather, right? Are you sure you want that on your heads?" my head snapped towards the dinning room with so much force that I thought my head would have fallen off. They didn't tell me that the baby was going to be a boy. Maybe that's a reason why they asked me to come over. "Absolutely! You're a man with true skill… an example we should all fallow. I can't think of a finer shinobi than you." Minato told the man. The older man was shocked yet happy he was thought of that way.

Since I was done with my cookies, and I was too short to reach the sink, I left the plate where it was and walked out into the dinning room. Minato saw me coming and motioned for me to come over to him. I did and he put me on his lap. "And who is this little munchkin?" the man asked. "This is Heartly. She was recently made the sixth Hokage." Minato told him. "Heartly, this is my old sensei, Jiraiya." I looked the man in the eyes and I saw him jump a little. "Those eyes… they remind me of _his_…" Jiraiya said. "That's because she is his heir." Kushina told him. "How come you guys didn't tell me the baby was going to be a boy?" I asked looking back at the two. I guess I wasn't going to get an answer today.

I made Jiraiya feel like he was playing 20 questions. It was the only thing to do while I waited for Kushina and Minato to come back from getting something from another room. They told me it was a surprise. "But why do you peek at woman when they are at a bathhouse?" "It's for my research." "Why?" "So that I can write my books." "Why?" "So people can read them." "Why?" "Because they need something to read." "Why?" "Uh um…" ah the joys of the why game. It's the game all two to four year olds love to play. We don't even care about the subject; we just like to say the word why just to get the adults flabbergasted.

"Ok Heartly, do you want to see what we got you?" Minato said as he walked in with a box. Kushina sat down on the sofa, gesturing me to come over. I sat next to her as Minato placed the box on my lap. "You got me a present? For what reason?" I asked. "It's a gift for becoming Hokage." Kushina said as she helped me unwrap it. My eyes widened as I looked in the box. It was a look trench coat. I couldn't fit into it yet and probably won't until I'm older and taller. But the most important detail about it was that it was my favorite color. **Red**.


End file.
